TOw the Bomb Thret
by Creassya
Summary: sequel to Tow the Phone Call


  
  
  
**_TOW THE BOMB THREAT  
  
By Creassya  
_**  
  
  
This takes place after TOW The Phone Calls. It seems that Jake and his mysterious friend have come up with a plan to start some trouble and to finally get revenge in a way that his witnesses won't be able to testify against him...ever.  
  
The gang is over at Chandler and Joey's with the exception of Ross. Rachel is over at her and Monica's apartment packing some clothes to take over to Phoebe's. Joey was on the phone with Ross for a while. As soon as he hung up with Ross, the phone rang again.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"You might wanna tell your friends that the building is about to blow up in about fifteen minutes." The voice on the other end said.  
  
"We have to get out!" Joey said hanging up the phone panicking.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Monica said.  
  
"We don't have time to discuss it okay. He just said he's about to blow up the building in fifteen minutes!" Joey said.  
  
"What?" Chandler asked coming out of the bathroom.  
  
"We have to go!" Joey shouted.  
  
"All right. I'll go get Rachel." Chandler said running out of the apartment.  
  
Chandler went into their apartment to get Rachel. She was on her way out of her room. Chandler told her what was going on and they hurried out of the apartment. He told her to go downstairs while he and Joey go to warn everybody in the building. Phoebe, Rachel, and Monica were waiting outside while Joey and Chandler went knocking on people's doors. When some people came out, they helped Chandler and Joey warn other people in the building. Once they were outside, Chandler called the police from his cell phone. Monica stuck to him like glue.  
  
The police arrived twenty minutes later with the bomb squad. It was apparent that the person who called in the bomb threat wanted to scared them. So when the police arrived they ordered everyone to get as far away from the building as possible. Then they sent the bomb squad in to do a sweep. It took them hours to sweep the building.  
  
"Well, guys we didn't find anything. Someone called in a bomb threat to scare you. We're gonna sweep the building one more time just to be safe." Detective Lane told everyone.  
  
Chandler told Detective Lane that he and his friends were going to stay at a hotel. He told Chandler that was probably the best thing to do. The five of them checked into the Plaza Hotel. Joey has a room to himself. Chandler and Monica have a room to themselves, and Phoebe and Rachel share a room. When they got settled into their rooms, Chandler called Ross at his parents house and told him what happened and where they were.  
  
"So, what did he say?" Monica asked.  
  
"He was shocked. He didn't say much." Chandler said rubbing her leg.  
  
"I told you this wasn't over." Monica said.  
  
"Naturally when you put somebody in jail, you don't hear from them again." He said.  
  
"Yeah, but he was a cop. I mean, of all the criminals out there, we had to run into an ex-cop."  
  
"How did he know that we were down at the precinct?" Chandler asked.  
  
"That's a good question."  
  
"I wonder if he's working with another cop, or ex-cop." Chandler said.  
  
"You think that's possible?"  
  
"Anything's possible. You know what? I need to hire a private investigator."   
  
"Are you serious?" Monica asked.  
  
"Yeah, why not? This guy used to be a cop. He has connections. I have to find out who he's working with. If not, we could all end up dead this time."  
  
"I think you should do it." She said stroking his hair.  
  
Jake's friend comes to visit him in jail the next day to discuss their plans.  
  
"So, did you do it?" Jake asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Were there any problems?"  
  
"Everything went according to plan." His friend said smiling.  
  
"Good."  
  
"We'll know every move they make from now on." He said grinning at Jake.  
  
The gang is over at Ross and Monica's parents house. They needed to discuss hiring a private investigator.  
  
"I think it's a great idea." Jack said.  
  
"I do too. This guy could be in the Mafia or something. We need to know who we're dealing with." Ross said.  
  
"Oh God, I hope his not in the mob." Rachel said.  
  
"I don't that's who we're dealing with. Let's not forget that he was cop. If he was a mobster, he wouldn't have let us live that day he held us hostage." Monica said.  
  
"She's right. He wouldn't have held us hostage for hours. He would have just shot us all and took off." Phoebe said.  
  
"So, are we all comfortable with me hiring a P.I.? Chandler asked.  
  
They all nodded. They felt safer knowing exactly what type of criminal the were dealing with. They wanted to know everything about this guy. They also wanted to know who was working for Jake.  
  
The next day, Chandler and Ross met with the private investigator at Ross and Monica's parents house. When they were done discussing the fee, they began to talk business.  
  
"Okay, first of all you can't tell anybody that you've hired me. I mean nobody. Understood?" Ronald said.  
  
"Yeah." Chandler and Ross answered.  
  
"We're dealing with an ex-cop here, and other police could be involved. Now it's important that all of you stay away from your apartments. You can go there to get clothes or do whatever needs to be done, but try to stay away from there until we figure out who's involved in all this."  
  
"Sounds fair." Ross said.  
  
"Okay. I'm gonna get started right away, cause let's face it, this is a life or death situation." Ronald said getting up.  
  
"Thanks a lot, we appreciate this." Chandler said.  
  
"Don't thank me yet. I haven't started."  
  
"Right." Chandler said smiling.  
  
"Oh, before I forget. Don't talk about this stuff unless you're here. If cops are involved, they could have bugged your apartments."  
  
"What?" Ross said.  
  
"I could be wrong, but it's a possibility. I have to expect everything." Ronald said.  
  
"Wow, I never thought about our place being bugged." Chandler said sitting down.  
  
"Maybe that's how they knew about us being at the station!" Ross said.  
  
"That's right. I was wondering how he knew about that." Chandler said.  
  
"Well, don't worry, I'll soon find out what's going on." Ronald said.  
  
Ronald left. Chandler and Ross sat silent for a while. They couldn't believe everything that's happened. All because they were at the wrong place at the wrong time. Chandler still had nightmares about that morning of the explosion. Monica did too. She kept seeing the explosion over and over again. He heard Monica calling his name, so he ran upstairs to see what was wrong. When he got upstairs, she was standing in the hallway crying.  
  
"Honey what's wrong?" He asked holding her.  
  
"I didn't know where you were. Why didn't you wake me up and tell me you were going downstairs? I was scared."  
  
"I'm sorry honey. I thought you needed some rest. I didn't wanna wake you." He said stroking the back of her head.  
  
"I need you." She said holding on to him tightly.  
  
"Okay, I won't do it again." He said.  
  
"You promise?" She asked.  
  
"I promise." He said.  
  
Monica held on to him. She felt safe when he was near her. Being away from Chandler was hell for her. She needed to know where he was at all times. She was afraid that if he went off by himself, something would happen to him and she would never see him again. They walked back into her old room and sat on the cot that her Mom had put in the room.  
  
"Honey, I know you're scared, but..."  
  
"Chandler, please, just hold me." She said still crying.  
  
At first, he liked the attention from Monica, but now he was beginning to get worried. He noticed that she was clinging to him more and more ever since he'd gotten shot. Whenever he got up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom, she followed him. She even followed him when he went to answer the door. When they went to sleep, she held onto him really tight. She even wanted to go into work with him. He didn't say anything to her about it because he knew that she feared for his life. And being that she couldn't see, it made her even more frightened.  
  
Three days later the gang returned to their apartment to pick up some clothes to take back to the hotel. They were all warned not to say anything about hiring a private investigator. Two days before, Ronald confirmed his suspicion that their apartments were bugged. He found wire taps in all of their apartments. They wanted him to do something about it, but he told them not to worry about it. He said that he wanted them to say where they were going. He didn't want them mentioning that they were staying at the Plaza and at Ross and Monica's parents house, but he wanted them to mention places like work, or the coffeehouse. He needed to follow whoever was working for Jake, so that he could dig up some information on him. Ronald felt that he should keep the place bugged. If the people who bugged their apartments found out that they knew that their places were bugged, Jake and his friend would know that they got help. He wanted to play it safe.  
  
Phoebe and Joey go into his parents house. Ronald noticed that some guy had been following them all day. He took pictures of him, and carried a small tape recorder. He had found out earlier that day that Jake was working with cop, a friend of his. He also found out that the cop who's working for Jake owed him a favor. When they were on the force together, they bought off witnesses, and sometimes killed them for each other. No one ever knew about that except for the two involved. Other cops on the force suspected it, but nobody said anything. Jake's friend Dave killed someone and a woman from Long Island witnessed it. When she came forward, no one believed her because she was a drug addict and he was a decorated police officer. One night Jake went to her house and killed her. He made it look like a suicide. Now Jake wanted Dave to return the favor.  
  
Ronald called Chandler on his cell phone and told him to have everyone meet at Ross and Monica's parents house. An hour later, they're all show up to discuss what Ronald found out. He was the last one to arrive.  
  
"All right guys. This is serious." Ronald said getting right to the point.  
  
"I don't like the sound of this." Monica said sitting on Chandler's lap.  
  
"This guy that's working with Jake, IS a cop."  
  
"Oh My God!" Phoebe said.  
  
"I get the feeling that's not the worst part." Joey said.  
  
"Well, no. These two killed people on a regular basis. They never did things by the book. They paid off their witness, and sometimes killed them. Despite the things they were doing, Dave was a highly respected officer. He still is. The other officer's suspected that Jake was paying off witnesses, so they fired him. Jake didn't rat him out, because let's face it, they helped each other out. One day Dave killed someone during an arrest. A woman by the name of Beth, witnessed the murder and came forward, but being that she was on drugs, barely had a decent place to live, basically no credibility, they didn't believe her or wanted to believe her.   
  
"What happened to her?" Phoebe asked almost sure of the answer.  
  
"Jake killed her. He made it look like a suicide."  
  
"My God!" Rachel said.  
  
"What did he do?" Ross asked.  
  
"He made it look like she had an overdose." Ronald said.  
  
"I can't believe what kind of person we're dealing with." Rachel said.  
  
"I watched him watching you guys."  
  
"What? He's been following us?" Ross asked.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm usually there when he does."  
  
"Hey, do you have a gun?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Yes I do." He answered showing them his gun.  
  
Monica was scared. He was starting to sound more and more dangerous everyday. She held onto Chandler's shirt tightly.  
  
"I can't believe this." Chandler said.  
  
"Look, if you have to go out, don't be looking for him. I don't want him to get suspicious. I'll be there when he's watching. Just know that."  
  
Later that night, Chandler was walking the streets of New York. He wasn't exactly sure where he was. He started walking faster because it felt is if somebody was following him. When he realized that he was being paranoid, he slowed his pace. Something fell from his pocket. When he bent down to pick it up, he noticed a pair of shoes. He stood back up and noticed that those pair of shoes belong to Jake. Chandler looked him in the face terrified. He couldn't move. He eyes widened. Jake was pointing a gun to his face. Jake pulled the trigger, and Chandler woke up in a cold sweat. He was shaking and his heart was beating fast. Once he realized that it was a dream, he calmed down. He looked over at Monica who was still asleep. He was glad that he didn't wake her. Every time he had a nightmare, she woke up with him. He laid back down and watched her while she slept. He reached over and gently stroked her hair. Then he gently kissed her lips. For the remainder of the morning, he continued to watch her sleep.  
  
Three hours later, Monica woke up and called for Chandler even though she felt him near.  
  
"I'm right here honey."   
  
"What time is it?" She asked.  
  
"It's a little past 7am."  
  
"I didn't wake you did I?" She asked.  
  
"No, I couldn't sleep."  
  
"Did you have a nightmare?  
  
"Yeah." He said.  
  
"Why didn't you wake me. I could have kept you company."  
  
"You looked so peaceful. I didn't want to disturb you." He said smiling.  
  
"What was the nightmare about?" She asked sitting up.  
  
"The usual. Jake trying to kill me."  
  
"Are you all right?"   
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
"I can't wait until this is over." She said moving closer to him.  
  
Later that day, she and Chandler went to their psychiatrist office. Dr. Lana Richardson noticed how much Monica was starting to cling to Chandler.  
  
"Monica how have you been feeling since Chandler's been shot?" She asked.  
  
"Scared."  
  
"Be more specific." Lana said.  
  
"I'm scared that this guy that's working for Jake is gonna kill us."  
  
"The main reason I asked you that, is because I've noticed how much you've been clinging to Chandler lately." Lana said looking from Monica to Chandler.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Before he was shot, you sat next to him, but now, you're either leaning on him, or in his lap."  
  
"He's my boyfriend. Is a crime to sit on his lap or lean up against him?" Monica asked defensively.  
  
"Monica, please don't take this the wrong way, but It's my job to notice things like this. The two of you seem to be pretty affectionate towards each other, and there's nothing wrong with that. But there is something wrong with being too clingy." Lana pointed out.  
  
"I'm not clingy." Monica said angrily.  
  
"Do you need to know where Chandler is at all times?"  
  
"Well...only because of what's been happening."  
  
"Is that so? Do you try to follow him around the house?"  
  
Monica sat silent. Chandler looked from Lana to Monica waiting for her to answer.  
  
"Chandler doesn't think I'm clingy." Monica said crossing her arms.  
  
"I'm not going to ask him. I'm asking you. I don't want to make it feel like we're ganging up you."  
  
"Chandler, I'm I being too clingy?" She asked leaning on his shoulder.  
  
"Monica...."  
  
"Be honest." She said lifting her head up off his shoulder.  
  
"I've never seen you like this before." He said.  
  
"So you do think I cling to you too much."  
  
"Mon, I'm just worried about you." Chandler said softly.  
  
Monica sits there with tears in her eyes. He felt extremely guilty. He felt like they were picking on her. He put his arm around her and leaned in against the side of her face.  
  
"Monica, why are you crying? Lana asked.  
  
"Because, I've already lost my sight. Now it feels like I'll lose him too." She said wiping her tears.  
  
"Monica, it's natural to feel this way. It's not healthy, but it's totally normal, considering what you've been through. I didn't ask you that question to make you mad. I'm just here to help."  
  
"I know. I'm sorry I got so defensive."  
  
"It's okay. There's going to be times where both of you will probably want to beat me up. This is my job. I'm not supposed to take it personal." Lana said with a smile.  
  
"I know, but I'm still sorry."  
  
"It's okay. Don't worry about it." Lana said coming over and hugging Monica.  
  
A week later, Dave visits Jake in jail.  
  
"So what do you have for me?" Jake asked.  
  
"Well, not much. They haven't been to their apartments since the bomb threat. I think they're too scared to go back." Dave said.  
  
"Well, did you find out where they're staying?"  
  
"They're staying at the Plaza. All except for Ross. I don't know where he's staying."  
  
"Find out." Jake said.  
  
"All right."  
  
"We have to get of them. No witnesses, no case."  
  
"I know that." Dave said.  
  
"Good, because the trial isn't that far away. They have a lot on me."  
  
Ronald was sitting next to Dave recording the entire conversation. He came in seconds after Dave. He had a friend who was in there awaiting bail. He saw that is a good opportunity to record Jake and Dave's conversations. Ronald's friend would be in jail for another two weeks.  
  
"You know, we should probably get some more help." Dave suggested.  
  
"No, it's just you and me. Like it's always been. I don't trust anybody else, except for my brother, and they're locked up in Virginia until the trial."  
  
"Jake, I wouldn't get anybody that we couldn't trust. We need to cover more ground to get this done." Dave pleaded.  
  
"No. There's no more discussion about this. Just us two."  
  
When Dave left, Ronald left also. When he got in his car, he called Chandler on his cell phone. When Chandler answered, he told him and Monica to go over to her parents house and have everybody else meet there. Chandler informed him that they were in a cab on their way there.  
  
When Chandler hung up with Ronald, he called Joey and Ross. An hour later everyone was Jack and Judy's house. Ronald had more information for them. He found out that the two clerks who were killed in the explosion had hired Jake and his brothers to kill the owner of the store because they were promised ownership, but the owner secretly sold the store to somebody else. When they found out about it, they took money out of the bank to pay Jake and his brothers to kill him.  
  
"So that's what they were talking about!" Chandler said.  
  
"Yeah. See what Jake and his brother's didn't know, was that the owner of the store found out about it somehow, and he took the money and left town." Ronald explained.  
  
"So where is the owner?" Monica asked.  
  
"I don't know, but I'll find him." He said.  
  
"We sure were in the wrong place at the wrong time." Rachel said.  
  
"Also I was at the jail today. I recorded a conversation they had." Ronald said taking the small tape recorder from his pocket.  
  
They all listened while Ronald played the tape. Monica was terrified listening to their voices. They still couldn't believe this was all happening to them. They were being targeted for murder simply because they witnessed something by accident. When the tape ended, they remained silent.  
  
"Look guys, I know this is all overwhelming and Frightening, but soon I'll have enough to keep them both in jail for the rest of their lives." Ronald assured them.  
  
"If we live that long." Phoebe said.  
  
"They know where we're staying." Monica said holding on to Chandler.  
  
"I have some leads to where I can find the guy who owned the store. I leave town tonight. I should everything I need when I get back."  
  
"How long will that be?" Joey asked.  
  
"Two or three days. I advise you guys to stay here. I don't want you guys to go work either. The trial is getting closer and they're getting impatient. Once I get all the information I need, we can go to the police and they'll have to offer you protection."  
  
"We just want this to be over." Monica said.  
  
"I know. It will be. I know it doesn't feel like that now, but it'll all be over soon." Ronald said.  
  
Three days later Ronald returned to Ross and Monica's parents house and told him everything that he found out. He was ready to go to the police with everything and he wanted Chandler and Rachel to go with him. Monica wanted to go, but they persuaded her to stay. Ronald said that he would protect Chandler so there was nothing to worry about. She decided to trust him, even though it was killing her.  
  
Ronald, Chandler and Rachel walked out of the house, got into the car, and drove off. They didn't notice that a car was following them. After about ten minutes Ronald looked in the rear view mirror and noticed that they had company. He took a detour to try to lose the person who was chasing them. He knew it had to be Dave. Chandler and Rachel were terrified. He was also thinking about Monica, and was glad that they made her stay at her parents house. It was dark out and the road was slick with rain. Dave pulled along side them and tried to force them off the road. Ronald put up a fight for as long as he could, but Dave hit the side of his car so hard that the car hit a guard rail and went over the side of the road and flipped over. Dave stopped the car. He wanted to get out to make sure they were dead, but he noticed some cars coming, so he drove off.  
  
  
  
  
  
**STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS TO RONALD, CHANDLER, AND RACHEL.........**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
